<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soleil de Hawaii by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502427">Soleil de Hawaii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athletes, Celebrities, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Invasion of Privacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était bien de vivre ma vie privée, en privé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soleil de Hawaii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487106">Hawaiian Sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian">NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soleil brûlant du Pacifique a inondé la pièce par la fenêtre, me réveillant. J'ai gardé les yeux fermés, cependant, en écoutant le doux bruit de la marée entrant et sortant, et, si j'ai essayé de mon mieux, j'étais sûr que je pouvais entendre les oiseaux gazouillis, et le bruit des coquilles étant balayé avec l'eau.</p><p>Hawaï.</p><p>Nous avons passé une partie de l'été à Kauai, l'île la plus isolée de la chaîne, où j'ai loué une petite villa encore très confortable, donnant sur une plage privée. Cela a coûté une petite fortune, mais la raison même pour laquelle nous étions là était la raison pour laquelle je pouvais me le permettre.</p><p>J'étais un joueur de hockey, vous voyez. C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Maple Leafs de Toronto, bébé.</p><p>C'était un rêve devenu réalité, vraiment. Je pouvais pratiquer le sport que j'aimais pour gagner ma vie, je me sentais comblé et défié, j'ai fait une quantité ridicule de pâte, et j'étais connu et adoré partout au Canada.</p><p>Il n'est pas venu sans ses inconvénients, cependant. Tout dans ma vie n'est pas à la consommation publique, il y avait des choses que j'aurais aimé pouvoir apprécier par moi-même.</p><p>Alors, nous y voilà, Hawaï.</p><p>C'était tellement agréable d'être loin de tout - des caméras, des médias - sans interruptions. C'était bien de vivre ma vie privée, en privé.</p><p>C'est le cas de mon mariage. Ma belle autre significative devrait être pour mes yeux et l'appréciation seulement, et elle n'a pas apprécié d'être fait un spectacle, que ce soit. C'était particulièrement agréable de passer ce temps avec ma femme.</p><p>« Ma femme ». C'était si bon de dire et d'entendre. 'Femme', 'Casey Venturi', 'Mme Venturi'. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai pensé à elle aussi, des photos d'elle dans sa robe de mariée envahir mon cerveau.</p><p>« Casey. » J'ai marmonné, attendant de sentir ses mains douces courir le long de ma poitrine comme ils le faisaient habituellement le matin, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir son visage parfait. « Casey ? » J'ai levé une paupière, roulant dans le lit qui se sentait exceptionnellement grand sans elle.</p><p>J'ai sauté de lit avec inquiétude, courant dans chaque chambre, appelant son nom, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'elle du tout. Où était-elle ?</p><p>D'une certaine façon, quelque chose a attiré mon attention du coin de mon œil et j'ai souri comme je regardais par la fenêtre, la voyant assise sur le sable, probablement regarder le lever du soleil.</p><p>Sa lueur du matin était plus brillante que le soleil, ses cheveux longs, qui était bouclé de l'eau, spirale dans son dos, menant vers son cul perte dans son bikini imprimé.</p><p>J'ai mordu ma lèvre et secoua la tête à flashbacks de la nuit dernière, se souvenant de son visage que je l'ai portée à travers le seuil et dans notre chalet lune de miel.</p><p>J'ai pris une paire de shorts de bain de ma valise pour me rendre décent avant de sortir de la maison et de la rejoindre.</p><p>« Bonjour Mme Venturi. » J'ai pris ma place à côté d'elle sur le sable, enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille comme sa tête reposait sur mon épaule.</p><p>« Casey Venturi... il y a une belle sonorité à-il. » Elle sourit, ses yeux scintillant sans fin dans le soleil.</p><p>« La bague te convient. » J'ai regardé sa main gauche qui reposait sur ses genoux, la nouvelle bague en diamant reflétant toutes les sources de lumière en vue. J'ai pris sa petite main dans la mienne, l'apportant à mes lèvres et plaçant de petits baisers sur le dos de celui-ci.</p><p>« Hé, ça chatouille. » Elle jeta sa tête en arrière dans le rire, se penchant trop loin et tombant sur son estomac, me traînant avec elle.</p><p>Mes lèvres n'ont pas quitté sa peau gorgée de soleil que nous avons roulé sur le sable chaud rapidement, nous emmêler les uns dans les autres, et pris dans les vagues, rire et se toucher jusqu'à ce que nous nous sommes retrouvés de l'autre côté de la plage.</p><p>Nous nous sommes arrêtés un instant pour nous calmer, le son de nos rires s'éteignant, le cadre serein devenant de la musique de fond.</p><p>J'ai utilisé mon pouce pour essuyer les petits grains de sable de son visage, et caché quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.</p><p>« Je t'aime ; tu sais ? » Elle a tracé ses mains sur mon dos, me tirant plus près d'elle - qui se sentait assez près pour entendre son battement de cœur.</p><p>« Et je t'aime aussi. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>